Morning Fun
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Maura is spending the night out the couch after they two women been up watching movies. She however ends up in Jane's bed when Jane is having a bad dream and one thing lead to another the next morning. Warning : Sexual Encounter.


_**Author's Note: **_I only recently started to watch this and this is aftermath of episode 2x2 Living Proof. Had a little help with the title. _**  
**_

_**Disclaimer : **_I don't own Rizzoli and Isles and I don't make any money from it.

_**Warning: **_Sex Read at own risk.

* * *

_**Morning Fun **_

"Maura," Jane spoke as the other woman seeming to be sleeping on her couch. The two of them had been watching a couple of movies after work, and it had gotten very late.

"Mmm," she answered, not caring to open her eyes and look at her partner.

"It's time to go home, unless you want to spend the night at the couch," Jane said, with a tiny smile. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Or you can take the couch or offer me the bed," Maura said with a slight giggle.

"Not going to happen, couch or…?" Jane asked, yawning.

"Couch," Maura answered, opening her eyes and looking at her best friend. Hazel meeting mocha brown.

"You need pillows covers, something to sleep in?" Jane wondered.

"Too hot for covers, and I can just sleep in my underwear and go home to change in the morning, otherwise than you," she said and smiled at her.

Jane nodded, "Well goodnight then, I'll see you in the morning."

Maura just nodded and Jane left her to go the bathroom, most likely to get ready for the night. Maura could hear the toilet flush and the water running , before she heard Jane's footsteps walking towards the bedroom. The door closed a moment later.

She sighed as she sat up, and got undressed before lying down again to get some sleep.

* * *

Maura woke up a couple of hours later, due to the fact she had to use the bathroom. She hurried there, went, flushed and washed her hands properly, before walking back towards the living room. As she passed Jane's bedroom she could hear her whimper.

Without further thinking she opened her door and got inside. Closing the door behind her. After her hazel eyes got used to the darkness she could see Jane tossing and turning from side to side whimpering.

'Nightmare,' Maura thought, slowly nearing the bed. She sat down beside her on the double bed, carefully taking one of Jane's hands in her own whispering, "It's okay, I'm here."

Jane seemed to calm down a little by the sound of her voice and turned to lay on her side, facing Maura. Maura, more by instinct than anything else let her arm wrap around her holding her close. Slowly she again fell asleep.

* * *

When Rizzoli woke up early the next morning, before her alarm like she usually did she was surprised to see a half-naked Maura in her bed. The other woman was sleeping peacefully still.

"Maura?" the brunette's voice sounded raspy, from just waking.

The other woman slowly opened her hazel eyes, looking at her, not quite awake, saying, "Yes."

"What are you doing in my bed?" asked Jane confused.

"Last night, you had a bad dream, I just wanted to try to calm you down, be there for you," Maura said, blushing like crazy. She was about to get up and out of the bed, when the other woman held her by the arm saying, "No, wait."

"I shouldn't have…" Maura said, but Rizzoli planted a finger on her lips, making her go quiet. Maura looked at her, very insecure, not knowing what to do, how to act. Jane removed her finger, before her lips took its place, gently kissing Maura for the very first time.

Maura backed away in surprise, looking at her, seeing Rizzoli's questioning eyes, almost tracing pain in her eyes by the fact that she had retracted. Maura came closer, letting a hand stroke over her cheek, gently, before she did the same, placing a kiss on Jane's soft lips.

She lay down on the bed, letting Jane come on top, continuing to kiss her. She didn't push her off, but pulled her closer. Not knowing why, only that it felt right. Jane kept going at her lips, tonguing her heavily, before she stopped panting locking at her.

Maura was panting too, removing some hair that had fallen down in Rizzoli's face. She smiled at her, nuzzling her nose, kissing her again, spreading her legs wider so the other woman could come more between.

Maura backed away for air, moaning loudly, to get Jane to know she wanted more. Jane removed her wet panties, letting her hand press against her wet sex, causing Maura to pant harder. Her fingers sliding between her folds, exploring, gently going over her clit, stroking over, letting her go more wild. Jane smiled, removing her bra with one hand, letting a hard nipple come between her lips as she started to suck. First gently than harder.

"Ohh," Maura panted, her pelvic bone bucking upwards, hard. She was full with want, Jane knew, letting two fingers slide inside her, going in and out reapeatedly until her friend tensed, then started to shake hard beneath her. She could feel her locking hard around her fingers until she calmed down.

Maura looked at her, still panting as she retracted whispering, "What has gotten into you?"

"Me, I'm not the one on my back," Jane said with a crocked smile.

"You kissed me first," Maura said as Jane lay herself to rest on top of her,

"A pretty woman wanders freely into my bed, I had to act on it as you turn me on," Jane whispered.

"Oh, so this goes for all pretty ladies?" Maura asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Only you as you are the only one that has that effect on me," said Jane with a sigh.

"So what do we do now?" Maura wanted to know, a hand going up and down Jane's back.

"Now we rest, then go to work, later we go home together," Jane said.

"You know what I mean?" said Maura, rolling her hazel eyes lightly.

"What do you want?" asked Jane.

"I... I would like it all with you, I can picture you with children after that case we had earlier," Maura said, blushing again.

"As can I with you, but not so soon," Jane said.

"No, and after that case I think we should be careful and check the place out before we get help with getting children," said Maura in a serious tone.

"I absolutely agree… Sweetheart," Jane paused before trying it out. It felt weird, but still right, saying it.

"Good, dearest," said Maura with a sigh of satisfaction, closing her eyes, glad she had chosen to come into Jane's bedroom the night before. Jane rested her head against her bosom, taking in a nipple, gently sucking on it, until she fell asleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
